


Figuring it Out

by Shtwriter_yup_datsme



Series: Pride Month Oneshots! 🌈 [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Castiel Has a Crush on Dean Winchester, Coming Out, Dean Winchester Has a Sexuality Crisis, LGBTQ Themes, Love Confessions, M/M, Openly Gay Castiel (Supernatural), Tutor Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24740092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shtwriter_yup_datsme/pseuds/Shtwriter_yup_datsme
Summary: Dean..figures it out..eventually
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Pride Month Oneshots! 🌈 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768747
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74





	Figuring it Out

**Author's Note:**

> Completely unrelated the chapter but- I have been watching this show called 'Reaper' about a guy named Sam who on his 21st birthday finds out parents sold his soul to the devil before he was born and now stuck reaping souls that escape from hell with his friends Sock and Benji
> 
> So yeah..wow
> 
> Also since my creativeness has ran out my pride month chapter until the 30th (I think- have to get some chapter ideas) so anyways enjoy!
> 
> ~🌈~

Dean was drunk, he'd went to grab _one_ beer out of his fridge but he ended up grabbing 3 more, he'd been having a pretty hard and confusing couple of months

Moving to Cali for college wasn't easy especially when his dad didn't want him to leave in the first place, and then he'd been screwing up some of his classes so he had to get a tutor a..really hot _gay_ tutor

Castiel- Dean's official sexual awakening, he liked girls- only been an a relationship with two of them- but guys seemed to open his eyes a little bit more

Guys were _great..awesome_

And Dean found himself being attracted to them

So one tutoring session he had decided to ask Cas about it out of nowhere, "Dean- are you even paying attention?" Cas asked sounding annoyed when he noticed that Dean was zoned out

"Sorry- what were you saying?"

Cas rolled his eyes "Seriously- Dean just let me know if I'm wasting my time" Dean shook his head immediately "You're not I just..sorry- I've been distracted lately everything is confusing"

"What do you mean?"

Dean paused "..How did you know that you were gay?..that you liked guys?"

Cas blinked obviously taken back by the question "Um..I guess I just knew, I didn't see girls like I was supposed too, besides when my first girlfriend wanted to have sex and I couldn't get hard I pretty much knew"

"That seriously happened?"

Cas laughed "Oh yeah- and she was none to pleased either" He furrowed his brows "Why are you asking?"

Dean sighed "I've been..questioning, realising that haven't been seeing girls as much as I do guys- and I don't think that I'm gay, certain girls are awesome but guys.."

Cas frowned with a shrug "Maybe you're bisexual, or homoflexible" Dean frowned back "English?"

"Bisexual- you like both, guys girls around that spectrum or homoflexible, you're mostly into guys but you'd go straight for a girl if you really wanted to"

Dean nodded carefully "Huh..- I grew up in Kansas the only sexuality other than straight thrown around was gay- and it was usually as an dumb insult"

"Not surprising" Cas deadpaned, he closed their books "Let's take a break for today..-"

"Seriously?"

Castle shrugged "Yeah, why not?- you're gonna get a B minus either way" Dean put a hand over his heart "Jee- thanks, I can't _fathom_ why you don't have a boyfriend yet"

Cas shoved him "Shut up"

~🌈~

Dean didn't now why but he felt the urge to call his brother; Sammy was back in Lawrence finishing up his last year in high school they ever only see each other on holidays and even if they did talk on the phone often this felt different

 _"Dean?"_ Sam said when he finally picked up _"Hey- I know we_ _haven't_ _talked in a while-_ _I've_ _just been swamped with homework- but_ _what's_ _up?- why are you calling?"_

Dean smiled faintly at Sam's voice "Are you high on coffee?"

 _"What- no why would you think that?"_ Sam wasn't fooling Dean with the way his words were rushed, "Bullshit it's like 3 am down there" He sighed, playing with the beer bottle in his hand "Doesn't matter I wanted you to be awake anyway"

_"Why?"_

"Just wanted to talk- feel like we haven't talked in a while" Dean said easily "So how is everything?-still got that girlfriend?"

Sam paused- they'd only dated for a few weeks- it took so long for him to break up with her because his parents loved her so much but him?- not so much _"Jess?- no_ _that's_ _not.._ _anymore_ _"_

"Why not?"

 _"_ _Because_ _..things happen-_ _what's_ _up with you-_ _how's_ _your life going?"_ Sam quickly changed the subject not wanting to talk about it

Dean shrugged as he played with the beer bottle in his hand picking at he label "School is going pretty great- I got some awesome friends..and I recently figured out that I'm bisexual..."

There was a pause before Sam spoke _"-What?_ _-say_ _that last part again?"_

"I..I'm bisexual-.." He waited for Sam to speak but there was no answer, "C'mon Sammy say something- do you hate me?- are okay with me?..say something..anything"

_"..S-sorry I just wow, I never thought..how did you- when did you realise?"_

"I always knew that I was into guys more than I was girls, but I never felt _gay_ \- it took a couple beers and a cute guy for me to finally admit that I might be a little gay"

Sam laughed over the phone _"That's awesome Dean"_

"Th-thanks man"

_"So this guy huh?- how cute we talkin'?"_

Dean scoffed "Oh god- he makes skies gray because eyes are so fucking blue- and his hair- it always looks like he just had some crazy sex and he's a total nerd even has glasses- not to mention his smile.." Dean sighed "I'm falling hard Sammy"

_"_ _Aww_ _Dean's got a crush"_

"Oh shut up- he's not a crush!- I just notice things" He lied not so smoothly _"You gonna ask him out?"_

"..I don't know, I've been thinking about it but we're good friends I don't want to ruin that"

_"One life Dean- take a shot"_

"Alright- alright- I'll think about it"

 _"Good..so you gonna tell mom and dad- that you're_ _'a_ _little_ _gay'_ _?"_ Sam asked, quoting Dean from earlier

"I'm not ready for that yet, hell I went through 'bout 3 beers before calling you" He said "Besides if dad's gonna tell me he's ashamed of me he's gotta do it to my face"

_"You really think they'll take it bad?"_

"..What do you think?"

 _"..I don't know what I think"_ Sam sighed _"I gotta go but uh have fun with your guy okay?"_ Dean could hear Sam's smile over the phone _"I can't believe I have a gay brother"_

"Not gay-"

_"Yeah I know you're still in denial about that_ _part-_ _"_

"Oh shut up bitch"

_"Love you too Jerk"_

"Yeah"

_"_ _-I'm_ _serious Dean- I know it took a lot of balls_ _-pun_ _intended- for you to tell me, and if mom and dad don't except you then I'll always be here, you're my big brother and I love you"_

Dean screamed at himself not to cry at Sam's unwavering love, "Yeah love you too Sammy- just graduate fast so I can see you again"

Sam smiled _"Bye Dean_ _"_

~🌈~

Dean handed Cas a beer as he sat down on the couch "So I came out to my brother a few days ago"

Cas raised his brows "Oh yeah?-  
how'd that go?"

"Great-actually, he even have me some guy advice" Dean smiled, Cas tilted his head and shifted his glasses "Really?- who are you crushing on?"

Dean chewed the inside of his cheek "..Well we're friends but I don't want to mess anything up- I mean I know that he's gay trust me rainbow slinky's are straighter than him"

Cas laughed at that "What else?"

"He's kind and a little socially awkward but cute nonetheless, he's got messy dark hair and an adorable love for bees, and his eyes are bluer than any I've ever seen before behind his nerdy glasses.." Dean watched for a moment as Cas' features turned into a frown as he started to realise who Dean was describing

"And..his smile could light up a room- it's a shame he doesn't smile too often though.."

Cas blinked "Dean..I.." Both of them just stared at eachother for moments not really knowing why but then Dean suddenly surged forward and he was kissing Cas

Cas' eyes were open and when Dean pulled back he looked into his green eyes "I know I'm not very good at understanding your references but you were talking about me right?" He whispered and Dean nodded with a laugh "Yeah Cas I was talking about you"

"Oh then-as much as I.. _enjoy_ kissing you I don't want to rush into anything"

Dean nodded and they broke away from each other "Yeah-no problem- I mean I've never done _this_ with a guy before" He said "This is new to me"

Cas smiled "Then we shall take this slow" Dean smiled back "Well then if we're taking this slow then I think we need to go on a date.. _preferably next weekend?_ "

Cas flushed "I'd like that.." Dean beamed proudly "I can't believe I get to take my dork tutor who's wearing a shirt with frickin' _bees_ on it on a date- I'm the luckiest guy in the world" He said dramatically as he fell into Castiel's lap

Cas looked down at him confused, "Um first of all this shirt is amazing-"

_"-How?"_

"Duh it has bees on it" Cas rolled his eyes like Dean was stupid "And secondly, I'm lucky too- I guess I may have had a crush on you as well"

"Huh" Was all Dean said "Just promise me one thing" He sounded weirdly serious, Cas nodded almost immediately "Yeah of course what?"

Dean looked up into his eyes "You'll never love the bee's more than me" Cas rolled his eyes again and with one push Dean was falling onto the floor with a yelp

"You Dean Winchester are infuriating sometimes"

There was a medium beat of silence before Dean groaned from the floor "...We're still going on that date right?"

_Cas groaned_

~

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Agender Pride!


End file.
